


We Gotta Do Our Job

by paradoxals5



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Death, Gen, its sad, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxals5/pseuds/paradoxals5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop snaps, and Bad Cop can only look on as he tries to stop him from inside their mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gotta Do Our Job

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic. As much as I do like it, I can see a lot of areas where it could use some more work like detail, but...   
> This was inspired by a post that LastOneOut made on her tumblr. I've just been too chicken to post it until now...

     “Good Cop.” Bad Cop called, but how loudly could a thought really scream? He knew he should have shut the door when he had the chance, let Good Cop calm down, but of course he let himself be persuaded otherwise. “Good Cop, stop.”

     Even if Good Cop could hear him, he seemed too far gone to comprehend it. The conscious and subconscious delusions that Good Cop had kept locked away for so long had finally broken free, rapidly filling the mind space that the two shared, and pushing Bad Cop away from the door that let the two switch who was in control.

      The supposed respectable one of the two cops had just finished hitting their poor friend’s head off of the wall and had thrown him to the floor. As Benny tried to stay conscious and react, Good Cop wasted no time and dropped down on top of him. He sat way up on the astronaut’s torso, driving his knees into Benny’s underarms and squeezing his legs to his ribcage like vice grips.

     “Ma was right.” Good Cop growled, closing his hands around Benny’s throat. “Nothing ever does change if you don’t do it yourself.”

     Bad Cop watched as Benny’s instincts kicked in and he tried to fight. Due to how far up Good Cop was sitting on him though, he couldn’t buck him off, and he couldn’t reach up and grab for his face or even his neck. All he could pretty much do was try to pry the cop’s hands off, and knee him in the back. Neither were working.

     “Good Cop, please,” Bad Cop said, trying to push his way back to the door. “Don’t kill him. Not Benny.”

     Good Cop scoffed lightly. “Aren’t you tired of it, Bad Cop?” He asked. “Aren’t you tired of waking up every morning and greeting nothing but all of this… filth?” He scowled down at Benny. “Don’t you want to rid the world of this garbage? Isn’t that why we became cops?” His grip tightened and Benny let out a gagged cough.

     “Of course it is, but‒”

     “Then why haven’t we been doing our job, Bad Cop?” Good Cop said through grit teeth. “Why do you keep holding us back?”

     “Because there are some people who don’t deserve it, Good Cop.”

     “And I’m guessing Benny is one of the dozens you’ve let slip by?”

     “Yes.” He paused. “He’s our friend, Good Cop.” He would have explained further too, but just saying that caused Good Cop to loosen his grasp just enough so Benny could barely breathe.

     Good Cop ignored the astronaut’s hoarse attempts at talking and breathing and instead stared off, having an almost puzzled expression for several seconds, until he figured it out.

     “Ah… so that’s it.” He said. He broke out into a toothy grin and started to laugh. It started out as chuckles, but soon erupting into full blown, crazed laughter. “Friend?” He giggled. “We don’t have friends, Bad Cop. It’s just you and me, remember?” He ceased the laughter with a firm frown and he moved his thumbs over Benny’s trachea. “Remember how you always said that while we were growing up? How we only needed each other besides Ma and Pa?”

     “Good Cop…”

     “’We don’t need friends, Good Cop!’” He mocked. “’We have each other!’” He pushed down on his thumbs and started to go on a rant as he piled all of his weight onto his hands and started to rock again. “And here I was thinking you were faking this all along just like I was, when really you were actually enjoying the company of these… people..?”

     Bad Cop had a hard time paying full attention to what Good Cop was saying though with the hundreds of voices around him being amplified with Good Cop’s anger. He just watched Benny struggle the last of his life away, being unable to even utter a cry as he felt Good Cop crush Benny’s windpipe, and continue to strangle him either way. He wished he could do something, he wished he could plug his ears to stop the noise, he wished that he could look away. He just wanted it all to _stop_.

 

     Good Cop didn’t release his grasp until he was sure what he was feeling was his own body shaking, not the astronaut. He brought the sore, trembling hands up to his face, sliding his fingers under his glasses as he covered his face. He took several deep breaths, calming the vehement voices to a dull roar that co-existed like a thick fog.

     “We gotta do our job, Bad Cop.” He sniffled, pushing his palms into his eyes before pulling them back, taking his glasses off in the process. “It’s just you and me, buddy…” He stared up at the ceiling, trying to feel for where Bad Cop was. “We gotta do our job…”


End file.
